exsonafandomcom-20200214-history
Ebele
Ebele is a traveling dragon medic with a quest to gain redemption for her husband's misdeeds by discovering the world, healing overs and helping others find good fortunes. Once her mission is complete she hopes to join her husband in the after-life. I was meant go a long time ago, but i was denied my leave. Now I must make use of my time, and hope i can live well enough for the two meant to be here now. Personality A reserved woman that carries a sorrowful aura to her. She typically is seen looming about, away from others unless her medical services are needed. Usually will go so far as to take drastic detours to avoid having to interact with as few people as possible. Is easily hurt and disheartened by others, having little confidence in herself or her abilities. Is the type to overthink her situations and bury herself in a pit of pessimism. Causing her to quickly jealous and defeated. However once a person has pulled back the layers of her self-hate, one can find that Ebele is a cheerful child at heart. She is easily pleased and hard-working, as well as quick to comfort others if she can. Backstory Ebele was born the youngest of 3 children, the other two being an eldest sister and elder brother, to a noble dragon family at the border of Goldoa. Past Due to her sickly nature, she was originally given a life of cuddling comfort as she was expected to die within 50 years, however she would live far past that. While this originally gave her parents great joy, it soon made them realize they had neglected her studies for the outside world. To make up for this, they restricted Ebele's access to the outside world. Practically imprisoning her in their mansion to catch up to her other siblings. They would grow frustrated with her when she did not meet their expectations, comparing her to her siblings constantly. Ebele would work hard to meet their expectations as best she could, looking towards her siblings for comfort and wisdom. However they would turn their backs from her, seeing her as a selfish and useless brat. In truth they were jealous that, even for a little while, was given a finer childhood then them. They would regret their actions later when they witness Ebele faint from exhaustion, due to the intense studying she was doing. This fainting incident would lead to Ebele meeting her husband, Lian Ruan, as he was the doctor that treated her. Ebele would soon develop a crush on him, but find herself too cowardly to confess. This would lead her siblings to take action and set up a blind date for her with him, hoping to mend their past aggressions. Ebele would become extremely embarrassed by this, apologizing to Lian for wasting his time, but would find that the feelings are mutual. They would begin to date and live together, freeing Ebele from her suffocating parents. Eventually they would marry, but soon after Ebele's bad health would catch up to her. Lian and Ebele's siblings would work hard to try to return her health, but her siblings would find nothing. Ebele would spend her final days with her siblings and Lian as best she could, acting as normal as she can. She would confront her parents and try to reconnect with them during her final moments. However Lian, unlike Ebele's siblings, would find a way to save Ebele. He would discover a spell to exchange one person's health for another's, allowing him to save Ebele. Although it would be at the cost of another young dragon's life. Ebele would regain her health, believing it to be a miracle until Lian is taken away and executed for the murder of the young dragon he used to save Ebele. Present After many years of grieving for her husband and coming to terms with the life she has taken, Ebele would go to the young dragon's family. She would plead for them to allow her to serve them in hopes of making amends for Lian's crimes. The mother of the young dragon would deny her, and rather send her on a quest. She would tell her to travel through all of Tellius and heal those she could. To make good in her name' and fulfilling her daughter's dream of travel. Ebele would do so, hesitantly, and give her good-byes to her family. Her father would die during her travel, causing her unable to be by his side. She would hold great guilt for this, but accept it as punishment for her crimes against nature. She would be found traveling around Aloid at present time, enjoying its beautiful green scenery. Battle Specifics Recruitable if you you send a dragon unit to speak to her, and they are not attacking Aloid. Will continue to help if Laguz are not being attacked. Family * Dubem Chikwendu Dead - Ebele's father - A stern and easily frustrated man, tries his best to be a good father but to no avail. Comes to realize his mistake, but at too late and his time with his children passes. * Bolanile Chikwendu - Ebele's mother - A calculating woman who finds value in hardwork, and sadly only in work like her own mother. She hoped to give Ebele a kind life without work, as she could never had, as she believed she would die early. * Reem Chikwendu - Ebele's sister - A quiet girl with a nack for the arts, however seems to have no vision. Usually doing "boring landscapes" as her brother calls it. Was jealous of Ebele's freedom and wished upon herself illness so she may have that freedom. * Hamza Chikwendu - Ebele's brother - A chatty boy with the brains for complex calculations, but the empathy of a rock. Very selfish and self-centered. Turned a new leaf when Ebele fainted and grew to be at least a little empathetic. * Lian Ruan Dead - Ebele's Husband - A free-spirited but weak-willed man that easily falls to his emotions. Won Ebele's heart through his kindness and careful flirting. Unable to cope with the coming death of his wife, he took the life of another in exchange. This murder also left him feeling deathly guilty and took himself in, hoping Ebele would move on without him. Supports Must offer an orchid three times, and be healed by her 5 times to begin support. Platonic: wait Romantic: wait Missions and Personal Endings Mission: To commit good deed in hopes of making up for her husband's sins. Good Endings: * New Leaf - Ebele continues to travel all over Tellius and rediscovers herself. She settles down in Aloid and continues her life as an expert herbalist and medic. end Bad Endings: * Dragon Pet - Eloy captures Ebele and decides to keep her as a pet. Ebele's mind grows weak and becomes an obedient beast at his command. It is thought she at times still weeps for her husband however, unknowingly luring kind-hearted victims to her trying to comfort her. Trivia * Ebele carries her husband's skull and ring with her. At times cries to her and questions him on the murder. * A light drinker, a crying drunk * Enjoys scenic paintings, being one of the few things she and her sister bond over. * Has a bittersweet love for children * Her favorite orchid are yellow ones with purple stains. Category:Exsona Category:Laguz Category:Goldoa